Something Borrowed
by hounoNOtenshi
Summary: She has to make her choice: a love where she gave it her all, or a love where she's willing to give up everything? OOC AU
1. Prelude: Body Language

**A/N: **This is one of the re-writes I talked about in my profile, with the previous title _Fools Rush In_. I tried to sharpen it up, worked on the flow and all that stuff, and then I decided to change the title. Honestly, this was supposed to be more on the romantic-comedy side but I ended up on the whole melodramatic story and thus, I came to a realization that the title is not really appropriate for the story. The new title is kind of a give away though.

Anyway, a little bit warning to those who did read the old crappy version of this story, I did change quite a little bit, teeny-weeny changes that are significant to the story, so you may find things are not exactly the same. It helps smoothen the plot on the edges.

Actually that is a lie. I changed a lot. I deleted some chapters, and then merged a few into one. I read the previous ones and it was seriously, pardon my French, shitty. This is _almost_ a new story with a few scenes from the old one. That story's (old one) going to be deleted soon, after I've written up on par on how far the story has gotten.

P.S I f you have time, visit my profile and answer a useless poll. ^_-

* * *

**Something Borrowed**

Preface

Body Language

"_Sometimes, it's not the butterflies that tell you you're in love but the pain."_

* * *

Pregnant silence occupied the vast room—_our _room, while I observed her in detail. Her long tresses were tied in a messy yet appealing bun. Her dress hugged her body in every flattering way. I smiled inwardly when I noticed a faint bruise on the crook of her neck. A proof of the time we spent last night and well into the early morning. She moved from our bed and disappeared in our ensuite where our shared walk-in closet was located. Only a few seconds later that she came out, carrying an armful of clothes. I watched with a heavy heart as she packed her clothes, almost filling the suitcase up to the brim in an instant.

For some, the situation may seem a rip off break up scene in one of her favourite late night movies. The woman packed all the clothes she can gather in a hurry as uncontrollable tears dropped from her worn-out eyes, while the lover futilely tried to stop the mostly inevitable break up, but as luck would have it, he would successfully convince the woman to stay by his side. They live happily ever after, the end.

But the scene that was unfolding in front of me was not the case. Neither one of us was crying, not tangibly anyway, nor did I try to stop her. Still, it was with sorrow that I tried to sit still. Firmly closing my eyes, I tried to shut all the uninvited feelings that were starting to pile and surface from inside me. Only then did I open my eyes when I felt her piercing gaze at me. My eyes met hers in an instant, filled with concern as I realized that she had noticed my body language. I failed to remember when I had started to fidget and twiddle the white gold band that proudly hugged my ring finger. On more than one occasion that I found myself twisting the ring whenever she was away. It wasn't until now that I realized that it was my subconscious way of assuring my self. Guaranteeing that what we had is real. A remembrance of our vows and commitment to each other. It was after all, a palpable symbol of love per se.

The deafening silence only seemed to get _louder_. We were both afraid to say our good-byes, but we knew, _I _knew, that it would happen no matter how much we prolong this. With a deep sigh, I finally stood up from my position to sit down beside her. I always liked, no, _loved_ being near her. She made me feel things I absolutely adore. Her control over my emotions was overwhelming. She could be the reason of my bliss, and even my grief. She could clear my thoughts and yet she could be the reason of the turmoil boiling inside of me. Love was just like that. It was a set that came with two things. We couldn't just have one or the other. It was a package deal. Love could be so sweet yet it could be the most painful feeling you'd ever feel.

She smiled warmly at me as soon as I sat besides her, offering my help. Her engaging giggles broke the awkward silence as she watched me struggled, folding her clothes sloppily. My heart predictably sank deeper when I caught a glimpse of our almost empty walk-in closet. A closet that was once full of her warm coloured clothes and shoes.

She may have noticed my longing gazes as she reached up for my face. I closed my eyes when she started to caress my cheeks gently and lovingly. I placed my hand over her hand, peering through half-lidded eyes as I inched closer to her until I could feel her breath. I gently cupped her cheeks and pressed my lips into her own succulent pair. The kiss lingered for a while until a knock on the door snapped us from our daze.

"I'm sorry." She apologized before placing another haste kiss on my lips. It was quick but full of emotions—love, regret, passion, sorrow. "I think I should just stay after all. Besides she—"

"It's fine." I interrupted her, and I tried to smile to reassure her. "We can just figure it out later." Her gaze softened when she may have noticed my smile didn't reach my eyes. "You should hurry, the driver's waiting for you." I stood up and grabbed one of her suitcases, urging her to move. I cut my eyes to the bedside clock. We only had two hours before her departure.

And I didn't want her to leave. I just want to keep the princess locked up in her tower. But I knew that that status quo was to be disrupted. Besides, the knight in shining armour always comes to rescue the princess. And that was not my role. Not anymore.

"Take care of yourself." A smile graced her lips while I tucked a few strands of her long hair behind her ear. "I don't want to be worrying about your cute butt when I am thousands of miles away from you." She teased to lighten the mood that started to build up from the moment we woke up.

"I'm going to be fine." I replied convincingly, escorting her out of our home. I watched as the driver took her suitcase from my hand and load it in the trunk of a black sedan car. The car that was waiting in front of us, ready to take my love away from me. Far, far away.

I hated that car. It was repulsive.

She was about to get inside the detested car when she stopped midway. Her eyes bore into mine, eyes that were filled to the brim with unexplainable emotions. "Be sure to get some sleep and take a breather. You tend to forget about your well-being whenever you work." She chided lightly before she automatically fixed my collar. Warm hands held my face. Her haunting eyes searched my very own. It was as if she was searching through my soul. And it was.

I closed my eyes, preventing my emotions to slip out of me. I gently leaned my forehead down against her, savouring the small moments before parting.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered, her voice slightly quivered.

"Me too."

"I love you, Ritsu. I really do." I felt her trembling lips pressed against mine for a short kiss.

"I love you too." I replied, capturing her lips for one more time. This time, the kiss had been longer than the last. It had such a bold bittersweet taste. "You should not make him wait any longer." I stated as soon as we broke apart, nodding my head to the driver who was patiently waiting for her beside the black car, minding his own business.

"Yes, you're right." She slowly stepped back away from me. Our intertwined hands sluggishly let go of one another.

I watched through my weary eyes as she sat on the back passenger seat of the car. She looked at me one last time, beaming an encouraging smile. A smile that promised another chance. I fought the tears that threatened to fall when I saw her mouthed the words "I love you."

I wanted to run up to her, and take her out of that damned car. There were still a lot of things that I wanted to say, but it was as if my own body was rebelling against me. I stood rooted on the rough concrete, my eyes never left the car until it zoomed into the corner, out of my sight, out of my reach.

I didn't want her to leave.

It was there and then that I had the uncontrollable urge to go back in time. To experience all the memories I had with her all over again. I would give everything, anything, just to get back to those times. Times were she was with me.

I love her and I would contentedly wait for the time where we can both say we're still in love.


	2. Chapter 1: Fated Souls

**A/N: **I miss K-ON! I wish there would be some ova, movie, or whatever in the near future. I just want to see it once again. Oh! And I'm still hoping for another live concert. Buying the BD's are pretty hard on my budget though, Japanese BDs are very expensive, ten times more expensive than here in Canada. The movie itself cost me about 160 bucks. But every penny was worth it! Some people ask why buy if there would be torrents available. Well, there are things included that you just cannot simply rip.

* * *

**Something Borrowed**

Chapter 1

Fated Souls

"_You are everything I never knew I always wanted."_

* * *

The bedroom was serenely quiet regardless of the ticking sound of the wall clock hanging just above the huge plasma TV. White glossy glass shelves were hanging on one wall, carrying small intricate blown glass works and a few light books. The whole room had black carpets, complementing the black lamps on each sides of the bed and emphasizing the sleek white bed frame. Decorating the plain white wall, just above the bedhead, were black and white wooden boards cut in colossal squares. The room was neatly maintained albeit a few articles of clothing littered the floor, indicating what had happened the night before. Positioned in the middle of the king-sized bed were evident two lumps, hidden underneath a black thin sheet. The only feat visible was the subtle up and down movement of the bodies concealed under the warm covers.

Perturbing the silence was a soft beeping sound emanating from the black phone sitting atop the bedside table on the left side of the bed. One of the unknown bodies started to rouse after a minute of continuous beeping the phone was emitting. Slowly, tousled brunette locks came out of the thin sheets. The sheets started to fall smoothly along the curves of the firmly toned body that was covered with palpable bite and scratch marks. Her body was facing down on the bed, supporting her upper weight by the folded arms in front of her. The brunette grumbled softly, her hand blindly reached for the beeping phone on her side. The screen displayed the time, indicating that the alarm was off.

_7:30 AM. _

The phone wallpaper was a picture of four girls. One was clearly the brunette occupant of the bed. She had an arm around a blonde girl who adorably had her cheeks puffed and a determined look on her pale face. Behind her was another brunette who was sporting two yellow hairclips on her darker toned hair. The girl had extended her right hand for a silly peace sign, while her other arm linked together with a smaller girl who had her silky black hair in braids.

The brunette occupant of the bed groaned as she let her head lifelessly plopped back down on the smooth fluffy pillow, her eyes still closed. The alarm went off yet again. She shut her eyes tighter, causing creases to form around her eyes as she tried to ignore the annoying beeping sound. After a few more beeps, the alarm went silent by itself. The only visible occupant of the enormous bed opened her eyes slowly, revealing a pair of enticing hazel eyes behind its heavy eyelids. She lazily eyed the vibrating black phone in her hand.

_One message received. _

The brunette stirred, positioning herself so that her back was now against the comfortable mattress of the bed. She brought her left hand over her eyes, trying to block off the radiating sun that escaped into her room. She put her black phone up, reading the lone message that was sent to her a moment ago.

_Subject: It's me, Yui._

Her finger tapped into its keypad, selecting the message from the one named Yui.

_Ya ho~ Ricchan!__ (^O^)__／__Don't be late. It's going to be fun~_ヽ(^。^)ノ_I'll see you later~_

She chuckled to herself. Her high school friend sure changed over time. Who would have thought that she would be reminded not to be late by their very own goof of a friend, Hirasawa Yui? The world was surely nearing its apocalypse.

The brunette lethargically and sluggishly pushed herself off the bed and walked towards the walk-in closet. She rummaged through her clothes, stopping after she made a massive heap of clothes piled behind her. She nodded after looking at herself on the full body mirror that was embedded on one of the walls of her closet. She was wearing a pair of ragged blue jeans and white tee with a printed "THE WHO" across her chest under a black cardigan. After inspecting her choice of clothing one more time, she walked over a small drawer, taking the lone yellow hair tie. She exhaled in defeat after failing to tie her hair up in a ponytail. She briefly considered the idea of just letting her hair down, but after moments of contemplation, she tried again, this time successfully tying her hair up in a neat manner. She sighed softly, fingering a few loose strands of hair. Her hair was longer than she's used to and it could be rather annoying at times, especially when her bangs poked her eyes.

"Shit!" A curse escaped her mouth when her hazel eyes landed at the projected clock on the wall inside the ensuite. It was already eight-fifteen in the morning and she needed to be somewhere at nine sharp. Another course of profanity echoed within the silent room as she tripped over scattered clothes.

"Damn it!" She looked around the room, following a trail of clothes that was carelessly thrown all over her bedroom. It was a bedroom in a fair sized penthouse she was renting. She looked around once more, it was an obvious downsize from the ridiculously large house she was staying half a year ago. She shrugged; it was really absurd for someone to live alone in that awfully huge mansion. It was not like she needed all those space. Not _anymore_, anyway.

The other body in the bed stirred after the loud crashes and heavy thumping of feet on the floor. The brunette walked over on the other side of the bed after noticing that the occupant was starting to rouse from sleep.

"Hey." She insensitively pulled the cover out of the bed and into the carpeted floor, revealing a stark-naked woman huddled on the right side. "Hey, wake up. You need to leave now—um. Uh?" She paused, looking at the stranger on her bed. The woman's dirty-blonde hair was slightly tangled as she stirred awake.

"What was your name again?" She asked of the stranger bluntly.

Throughout the past months, Tainaka Ritsu had fallen into a rather unhealthy routine. She had always been a happy-go-lucky type of girl, acting spontaneously and going with the flow of things. Over the course, Ritsu had fallen into a habit of nightly escapades with the women she met at the bar she frequently visited, gaining the fame as _Taicchan_. Her nights had composed of drinking, smoking and one-night-stands. Last night was another one of her habitual exploitations—a night out at the bar her friend, Hirasawa Ui, owned.

"Geez, Taicchan. You're really forgetful." the bare woman on the bed whined. "It's Saori. Sa-o-ri." She emphasized every syllable of her name, playfully winking at Ritsu along the way. Saori slowly sat up from her position, the covers leisurely glided down to her waist as she did, giving Ritsu the first row seat of seeing her bare and blessed breasts.

"Yes, yes." Ritsu shrugged with a wave of her hand, gathering the strewed clothes of Saori. "Here put this on." Ritsu pulled the girl out of bed and pushed her into the bathroom. "Put this on, quickly. Then we're leaving." Ritsu ignored the pout forming on Saori's attractive face. "Go on." She shooed, Saori's lips jutting cutely.

Ritsu winced as she sat on the sofa in her living room, waiting for Saori. The sunlight was not really helping the massive headache she got from last night's activity. Maybe she really should start drinking less. Especially on a Sunday night.

"I'm ready." Saori walked over to Ritsu. Her black cocktail dress hugged her body in the right places, emphasizing every curve in her striking body. "Where are we going?"

"Hm? What do you mean we?" Ritsu's jaded eyes looked up to Saori, discreetly appreciating the beauty in front of her. It was honestly mouth-watering.

"You said we're leaving." Saori answered, putting her black high heels on. Ritsu momentarily wondered how Saori could walk on those heels, let alone dance like she did last night. And Saori was a pretty damn good dancer, if Ritsu's memories served her right.

Ritsu sighed. Her headache showed no sign of going away. "_I_need to go somewhere. I'll drop you at the station so you needn't need to walk."

"Can we meet up again?" Saori asked Ritsu, her brown eyes were full of excitement and hope. She was well aware of the unspoken rules of one-night-stands, but Ritsu was something. The brunette may give off cold aura but she was _really_ good in bed and Saori _really_ liked Ritsu. Especially how Ritsu used her talented tongue. Saori shuddered pleasantly. "Maybe for tea or something?"

"I don't mind." Ritsu nonchalantly shrugged, putting on her Ray-Ban eyeglasses after deciding that wearing her contact lenses was too much of a hassle. She didn't mind the company. Usually, she wouldn't hang around nor make contact with her one-night-stands, but Saori was somewhat refreshing. And she _needed_ a company.

Saori squealed at the sight. There was something about Ritsu wearing glasses that just melted her insides into a mush. "A glasses Taicchan! I could just eat you up all over again!" Saori leered, snaking her arms on Ritsu's neck before placing a quick peck on her neck.

"Shu-shut up." Ritsu blushed slightly. She was not used to dealing with a woman she brought home the morning after. Generally, they'd be gone by the time she woke up, or vice versa. Ritsu untangled the arms around her neck, grabbing Saori's hand and escorting the blonde woman out of her apartment."Come on. As much as I want to stay here and titillate with you, I don't want to be late for my appointment."

* * *

A contented sigh escaped Ritsu's mouth as she walked up a very familiar staircase. Her right hand unconsciously caressed the turtle figure that decorated the handrails. She couldn't help the smile forming on her face as she walked down the nostalgic corridor, memories resurfacing. After all, it was still the same hallways, same wooden floors, and same classrooms as ten years ago. It felt nice to see that barely anything had changed in her former high school. It felt home.

It was nearing nine in the morning and most of the students were already inside their respective classrooms. Ritsu welcomingly smiled towards a couple of students who greeted her and Shiori as they passed by, giggling shyly as they walked inside one of the classrooms.

"…you're definitely going to love them, Ritsu. They are adorable." Ritsu barely caught the last part of the sentence from the pregnant teacher beside her. Ritsu smiled back at her, discreetly appreciating the older woman. "Thank you for accepting the job. I know you're busy with your job and all."

"I'm sure they are, Shiori-senpai, and don't worry about it. I don't have any major project coming up."

"You look calm, which is good. Unlike me during my first day." Ritsu flashed her a toothless smile. In all honesty, the brunette may seem calm and composed on the outside, but her mind was on the highest level of panic. She could still not believe that Yui had wheedled her into accepting the substitute offer.

Ritsu was concentrated on the project she was working on when Yui called her that night. She tried to ignore the constant ringing of the offending phone on her desk. After she had enough of the boisterous device, she angrily grabbed the black cell phone, glaring at the screen of the little device where the name Hirasawa Yui flashed.

She pressed the loudspeaker button, her worn-out eyes absentmindedly flicking at the only displayed picture in her home office. "What's up, Yui?"

"_Ricchan! Took you long enough. How are you?"_ A cheery voice of Yui greeted her.

"Just peachy. I'm working on a project right now." Ritsu grumbled when she made a mistake on her project.

"_Actually, I have a problem!"_ the mouse clicked under the brunette's right hand, her eyes straining behind her black framed glasses.

"What's wrong?" Ritsu quickly glanced at the mobile phone sitting on her desk before going back to her computer, adjusting the monitor placed in between the other two.

"_I need your help, Ricchan~"_ Yui pleaded instantly. _"You will help me, right, Ricchan?"_ Ritsu's index finger stopped midway pressing the mouse button. _"Ricchan?"_ Yui called for her attention when she didn't reply.

"On what exactly?" Ritsu asked with precaution. There was no harm, right? Yui could ask Ritsu to lend her a million yen, or ask her to go on a charity work in the middle of nowhere. Heck, maybe Yui would ask her to bail her out of jail, who knows, you could just never know what's going on inside a genius' head after all.

"_I need you to substitute of Shiori-chan at work."_ Or maybe that one. _"You will, right, Ricchan?" _

"No." Ritsu declined without a second thought, immediately recognizing the name of her senior in university.

"_What! Ricchan! Why not? You didn't even think about it." _Ritsu pretended to think hard and long enough before flat out rejecting Yui's offer once again.

"Shiori-senpai's an art teacher, right? So, how about… No." Ritsu said uncaringly as she rummaged through a stack of papers on her desk. "Go ask someone else." The job was just plain unappealing.

"_But Ricchan! Pleeeaase! You're the only one I have left."_ Ritsu sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I am busy right now, Yui. I don't have time to go and teach a bunch of hormonal teenagers."

"_But you always have time to play at my Ui's bar."_ Yui mumbled dejectedly, causing Ritsu to glare at the phone. She needed to unwind and Ui's bar was far the best place in the city. Possibly the only one where she could get free drinks. She loved free drinks. And the ladies. Never forget the ladies. _"You work at home most of the time, and aren't you technically on vacation?"_

"Yes, and I took a time off for a reason, you know."

"_It's just temporary, Ricchan, until they find another part timer." _Yui reasoned. _"At least you get to go outside your cavern and do real stuff. Besides, it's been how many years now? You got to stop moping around and—"_

"Not a word, Yui." Ritsu grumbled, glaring at her phone once again, hoping Yui could feel the irritated look. "Fine, I'll do it." She relented. Yui did have a point. She mostly worked at home and it was a slow season for the company. She needed to find some way to spend her time during mornings, in any case.

Ritsu sighed to herself. She started to think of how Yui would compensate for her request. A mischievous smirk started to form on her face. She should take Yui as her slave for the rest of their lives. That would be brilliant.

"And I'm sure they're going to adore you, Ritsu. You know how teenagers are." Shiori continued with a chuckle, stopping in front of a closed classroom door. Ritsu looked up, reading the plate hanging just above the door. _Class 1-2._ "You can wait here outside for now. I'll call you when they are ready." Shiori said before closing the door behind her.

Ritsu's eyebrow twitched reflexively as she heard the loud bunch behind the door. She did not particularly like teaching and only got a licence for a pre-requisite credit, and never practiced teaching after that. Until now. Her eyebrows shot up in curiosity as she heard chatters and squeals about almost everything to nothing from inside. Ritsu unnoticeably peeked inside the classroom, barely making out the sight of peppy high school girls talking to each other animatedly until the bell rang, a voice announcing the start of the school day emanated from the PA system. They didn't immediately settle down until the girls noticed Shiori carefully waddled into the classroom, her right hand rubbing her bulging belly lovingly.

"Okay, settle down, everyone." Shiori greeted as she walked towards the teacher's table placed in front of the classroom. The students scampered down to their own sits with a greeting of their own towards the redhead pregnant teacher. "As I have mentioned weeks ago, today is going to be my last day." A small smile formed on Shiori's lips as her students grunted disapprovingly, some wailing not to leave them. Tanaka Shiori had grown to love her students over the time they spent together as if they were her own. But she had to take the maternity leave. It was already put off a couple of times because the school board had a hard time looking for a competent substitute teacher. "I'm going to be here until noon to finalize a couple of paper works and help your substitute teacher around." Shiori chuckled when her distracted students gave her elated glances at the mention of their new teacher.

"Is it a guy?" One of the girls sitting from the back corner inquired playfully, making Ritsu chuckle behind the doors. In her personal experience, being in an all-girls school, guys were treated like extinct species.

"I hope he's some hot guy. Kyaa~" Another student commented, earning delighted squeals from the other girls. Shiori could not help but shake her head at her students' _curiosity_.

"I hate to burst you bubble, Kawana-san, but the new teacher's a she."

"She?" A student repeated in much dramatic horror. Her comment caused a series of questions and comments popping all throughout the class, varying from disappointment to curiosity.

"Oh man. Not some old woman with wrinkles and all that stuff."

"I know! They usually hire unmarried old woman, directing her unmarried unhappiness to us poor young girls."

"Hahahaha! That was mean!" Shiori amused herself at the disappointment of half of her class. The girls were just too entertaining to watch. And the fact that the girls' speculations were far off from what Ritsu is really like.

"How old is she?"

"This school needs some action!"

"Is she single?"

"Is she hot?"

"Can I eat now?!" a longhaired brunette shouted loudly than she had intended. All heads turned towards the girl who was sitting two rows away from the windows. Chorused calls of "Eri-chan" and "Taki-chan" filled the room.

"No you can't, Taki-san!" Shiori could not help the giggle that escaped from her mouth. Her class was really something and she would definitely miss the girls. "Anyway, she's my junior from the university. And girls, all I ask of you is to be nice to her since this is her first time teaching. I don't want the head teacher calling me at home and telling me that my students are causing trouble to the new teacher, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Sensei." Shiori addressed Ritsu who was patiently standing outside the classroom. Students started to chatter among themselves about this new teacher while others had their necks strained, eagerly trying to catch a glimpse of her. Students stopped all their businesses when she walked inside the classroom.

"Everyone, she will be your new art teacher, as well as your substitute teacher advisor starting today." Shiori introduced as Ritsu stopped beside her.

Ritsu's eyes glanced around the quiet room, trying to get a gist of the class. She felt fidgety when she realized that all eyes were on her, but that didn't stop her from scanning the room. It was during that time that Ritsu stumbled upon a pair of captivating gray eyes, looking straight at her. And they were very curious and beautiful. It was as if the girl was looking inside her soul. She cleared her throat, looking away from the girl who had a tinge of red across her cheeks.

Ritsu nodded her head slightly before speaking. "I'm Tainaka Ritsu," she introduced, making eye contact to a few girls, "I hope we all get along well." She presented herself briefly, giving the class her signature grin. There was a moment of deafening silence before the whole class suddenly erupted into loud noise of questions and the like, their hands raised excitedly. Ritsu was slightly taken aback as she heard enthusiastic calls of "Tainaka-sensei" from her students who vied for her attention; someone even ventured to call her "Ricchan."

"Sensei! Sensei!"

"Tainaka-sensei!"

"Why did you decide to teach here?"

"Aren't you too young to be a teacher?"

"How old are you?"

"Where did you graduate?"

"What's your zodiac sign?"

"Is the black BMW in the parking lot yours?"

"What's your favourite food?"

"Color?"

"Are you in a relationship?" Ritsu's eyes widened at the sudden bombardment of questions. She was starting to think that this was a really bad idea. She might end up strangling a certain energetic brunette _accidentally_. Was she like this during her first year too?

"Girls!" Fortunately for Ritsu, Shiori stepped in before the situation got out of hand. "Calm down and don't scare Tainaka-sensei on her first day." Shiori gave Ritsu an apologetic smile before addressing the students once again. "Isn't it polite that you ladies introduce yourselves first before asking questions?" A few students grunted at the suggestion. Who wanted to do introductions, anyway? Ritsu smiled at the students sympathetically. She also hated introductions during her school days.

The girl sitting on the first seat of the row on the left stood confidently. Her long, silky blonde hair was tied up on one side. Ritsu's breath hitched lightly at the intensity of those dark blue eyes staring straight at her. "Sasaki Youko. I'm glad to have you here and I'm sure we'll get along great, Tainaka-sensei." The corner of Youko's mouth tugged upwards, giving Ritsu an attractive smirk. Ritsu caught herself and closed her mouth. Since when did high school girls looked so _endearing_? And what was up with that smirk? It was as if the girl was _leering_ at her. She carefully watched as Youko sat back down and the person behind her stood up.

"Makigami Kimiko." Ritsu's eyebrow rose, the next girl was the complete opposite of Youko. She was soft-spoken and rather tiny for a first year high school student. She could well pass as a middle school student for crying out loud! She did have Ritsu's sympathy though. After all, Ritsu was one of the shorter students in her class ten years ago. Thankfully enough, she got her growth spurt during her early years in university and was now the tallest among her group of friends.

One by one, the students introduced themselves, some confidently showed their own antics while some looked like they were going to die of embarrassment. Laughter boomed at the class clowns' unique and bizarre way of introduction, leaving a very good impression on Ritsu. She liked that none of her students seemed to be a stick in the mud.

An inquisitive brow rose when the laughter died and changed into encouragements. Ritsu looked up front, her eyes instantly meeting the pair of gray eyes from earlier. Now that Ritsu looked closely, her gray eyes were actually a pair of clear blue. She felt a hint of disappointment when the girl abruptly severed their eye contact.

"You can do it, Akiyama-san!" an encouragement came from the girl sitting beside her.

"I'm A-Akiyama Mio." The raven-haired girl stuttered shyly, glancing back up to the brunette teacher. Ritsu smiled encouragingly at the hesitant girl in front of her. She watched Mio bashfully tucked loose hair behind her ears. "Ni-nice to meet you, Tainaka-sensei." Ritsu grinned amiably, and her smile widened as she noticed the nice tint of red spreading on Mio's face. The girl was just too cute.

The introduction continued for a couple more minutes. Ritsu tried to memorize her students' names and faces, recalling the girls who had finished their own introduction. Her eyes absentmindedly kept on glancing back at Akiyama Mio, and every time, they would establish eye contact, making Ritsu smile and the student shyly glance away.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Ritsu stated after all of the students finished their introduction.

"Sensei, why don't you tell us more about yourself?" The request came from the first student who introduced herself. Ritsu easily remembered the girl's name, Sasaki Youko. She was the popular type, Ritsu deduced. Youko was, without a doubt, an eye-candy. She was the type that could break necks. And hell, even hearts, Ritsu noted.

Ritsu glanced back at Shiori, who only nodded at her, encouraging her to humour the interested teenagers. "Well, I'm 26 years old. I went to the same university as Shiori-sensei and graduated high school here. In fact this is the same classroom I used during my first year." Ritsu smirked at the girls who were listening attentively. Maybe this teaching business was not that bad. Maybe she didn't have to strangle a certain brunette accidentally later. "I currently freelance and work mostly at home. And this is my first time teaching, as you already know." Ritsu paused, thinking of anymore interesting fact that that she could say about herself, but her thoughts got her nowhere. "Anything else you might want to know?"

"What's your favourite color?" Ritsu looked at the girl sitting on the far end of the room.

"Yellow." Ritsu grinned, looking down at the yellow converse shoes she was wearing. She loved that color. It was bright.

"What's your other job?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Ritsu playfully winked at the girl who she remembered as Saeki Mika. Ritsu immediately had taken a liking to the girl since she introduced herself. There was something about Mika's disposition that was uplifting.

"Ricchan!" Ritsu whipped her head to the left where the call came from. It was Youko again, and Ritsu noted that the young girl had no qualms calling her by her nickname. "Are you in a relationship?" Youko asked bluntly, one elegant brow lifting as she noticed Ritsu's smile faltered.

"Sasaki-san! That's a very personal question." Shiori half-heartedly reprimanded her playful student.

"It's fine, Shiori-sensei." Ritsu glanced at her senior before looking back at Youko, grin already plastered back in her face. "No, I am not." Though this time, the smile did not reach her eyes.

* * *

Ritsu sighed after locking up the classroom. The past few days were very different. Not bad, but certainly different. She felt like she was in high school all over again. She could almost see her younger self, sprinting through the corridors for first period to avoid tardiness and getting caught by the head teacher. She was actually pleased that she had accepted the job. Her mood was elated from all the interactions with the new people and even her reunions with her old teachers. Every class she had was unique and interesting. The girl that piqued her interest the most, however, was the timid girl from homeroom, class 1-2. After all, Akiyama Mio was unquestionably alluring, so that would explain why she was so captivated by the freshman. Perhaps it was the introversion that drawn her towards the specific girl. Or maybe it was the connection they established the first time they made eye contact. Nevertheless, Ritsu found it adorable that the young girl would blush every time their eyes meet during class.

Ritsu stopped in her tracks when she noticed a silhouette of a student sitting on the front steps of the school. The corner of her lips unconsciously tugged up to form a smile as she got closer. To Ritsu, the scene was like a painting that came to life. Akiyama Mio was peacefully sitting on a step, her book bag resting on her leg. The girl's right hand extended outside of the shelter, patiently watching the raindrops fall into her hand and drip on the concrete. Ritsu observed the girl in a great deal of interest. There was something about Mio's aura that was very gripping. Before Ritsu knows it, she was already stalking towards the picturesque girl, stopping only a few steps away from the distracted student.

"Of all the days to forget my umbrella." Mio started to mumble more to herself. "I should've accepted the offer from my dad." Mio lamented before sighing once again.

"Didn't you know that every time you sigh, a little bit of your happiness escapes?" Mio spun around faster than should be safe, yelping loudly as she jumped away from Ritsu. "Y-you should stop screaming now." Ritsu shot a hand over Mio's mouth, when the girl didn't show any sign of quieting down, and looked around the area cautiously. "People might think I'm doing something weird to you, so no screaming, okay?" She asked of Mio. Ritsu slowly let her hand fall from Mio's mouth when the girl nodded with her wide eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare 'ya." Ritsu grinned sheepishly. "So, what are you still doing here, Akiyama-san?" Ritsu debated whether it was fine to call her student by her first name or not before opting to address the girl with her family name.

"I-I'm waiting." Mio stammered.

"I see." Ritsu hummed as she quietly took a sit beside Mio, keeping a polite distance between her and the younger girl. The two of them watched the raindrops in contented silence, with Ritsu glancing at Mio every now and then as the younger girl went back to marvelling the cold raindrops with her hand.

"Do you like it here, Tainaka-sensei?" Mio asked out of the blue, her voice soft, surprising Ritsu that her usually timid student tried to strike up a conversation. Mio's eyes remained glued towards the drops of rain falling in her hand.

"Ritsu." Ritsu replied curtly, not really answering the question directed to her. "You can call me Ritsu, unless we're in the middle of class." Ritsu winked though Mio remained oblivious, still engrossed at watching the raindrops. "Well I guess it doesn't really matter since Sasaki-san already decided to call me Ricchan." She chuckled to herself, her glasses falling down for a moment as she did so. "Well, this place is full of memories, if that answers your question." Ritsu smiled at Mio before looking up front and watch the water splash on the concrete, imitating the younger girl.

"How about you?" Ritsu asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence, turning her body to face Mio.

"Hmm?" Mio absentmindedly droned as she watched another raindrop fell from her hand.

"Do you like it here?"

"Well—" Mio tore her eyes away from the raindrops. She gazed back at Ritsu, eyes staring straight at a pair of delighted hazel eyes. "Ye-yeah, I like it here."

"Do you always do that?" Ritsu grinned.

"Do-do what?"

"That." Ritsu's grin widened, causing her eyes to close. "Doing that cute shy look and adorable stammering."

Mio hastily glanced down to her left, face blushing from the unexpected comment. "I-I'm not." She mumbled under her breath. She was starting to feel awkward once again, but this time, it wasn't even the least unpleasant.

Ritsu chuckled as she stood up, standing there for a moment and facing Mio. She played with the small black umbrella in her hand, looking at Mio then towards the rain. "I probably should get going." Ritsu smiled as Mio stood from her seat. "You should go home too, Akiyama-san."

"Mi-Mio. You can call me Mio, too." Mio suggested, surprisingly holding the gaze with Ritsu. "If you want that is." She weakly added, looking away from the brunette.

"Mio it is then." Ritsu grinned, grabbing Mio's left hand and hanging the umbrella on the girl's arm. "You can use this."

"No, I-I'm fine. I—"

"It's fine. Just take it. It looks like the rain's not stopping anytime soon."

"But what about you?" Mio asked shyly. It was raining pretty hard now and she didn't want to impose on her teacher.

Ritsu shrugged, waving Mio off, "Like I said, it's fine. I have a ride. You can also keep the umbrella. It's a cheapo anyway!" Ritsu made an okay sign, grinning at Mio as she ran under the heavy rain. She faintly heard a giggle from the student when she indiscreetly bumped into the head teacher.

Ritsu felt warm despite the cold water sipping into her clothes. Akiyama Mio was definitely something.

* * *

**A/N**: To be honest, the re-construction and deletion of chapters and scenes are quite confusing for me. Lol I published 8 chapters before and now it's down to 5 chapters. Yes, I condensed it that much, maybe even lesser once I actually finish catching up. Anyway, I hope that this chapter is better than the old one. What d'ya guys think?


End file.
